Ángel Caído
by Mel Uchiha Way
Summary: Su misión estaba siendo vilmente frustada por tal tentación. Quien diría que un simple humano resonaría el corazón de un ángel haciéndola sentir tan real, tan simple, tan humana...
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto

El summary es de mi amiga **Luciana Flores**, la historia es completamente mía

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje obsceno. Contenido sexual en próximos capítulos

* * *

><p>El rey supremo se encontraba sentado pacíficamente en su enorme trono. Un aura celestial y resplandeciente lo envolvía destacando su prácticamente palpable bondad y gentileza. Una agradable sonrisa, llena de paz y profundo cariño, se plasmaba en sus labios logrando que una hilera de blanquecinos dientes quedara a la vista. Su estado anímico siempre transmitía seguridad y confianza a todos los seres celestiales que lo rodeaban, o mejor dicho, <em>casi<em> a todos.

Sakura, una pequeña y joven serafín de larga cabellera rosada y grandes ojos verde esmeralda, era un ángel sumamente inseguro y temeroso. Si bien los de su raza se caracterizaban por ser seres llenos de amor y paz, con la confianza y valentía como principales virtudes, ella no encajaba para nada en dicho prototipo. Fallaba a menudo en las misiones que su Dios le encomendaba y, debido a ello, sus compañeros la veían como a una completa extraña, no la consideraban digna de ser catalogada como una auténtica serafín. Con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo sola, realizando simples e infructíferos deberes que serafines superiores le repartían.

Cuando Dios se entero de aquello de inmediato puso manos a la obra. Organizó una gran reunión invocando a todos los seres celestiales que habitaban en su reino.

Querubines, Tronos y Ángeles de otros rangos inferiores se hallaban en la reunión contemplando impacientes la escena que se montaba en frente de sus curiosos ojos. Sakura temblaba de pavor e inseguridad ante el poder de dichas miradas y principalmente la de su amado señor, sin saber que pretendía con todo aquel gran alboroto. Finalmente, cuando todos se habían ubicado en sus lugares y el bullicio se había calmado, se dispuso a hablar.

- Mi pequeña hija ¿Cómo has estado a lo largo de este tiempo? – preguntó con simpleza el majestuoso Dios.

- Bien mi amado señor – contestó la joven dudosa, sin saber a qué se debía dicha pregunta.

- Hija mía, no estas siendo sincera. Por favor, dime la verdad – suplicó el sabio hombre mientras mantenía su vos suave y calmada.

- Lo estoy siendo señor – replicó la joven desviando avergonzada la mirada.

- Eres muy humilde pero no estas haciendo bien en ocultarme la verdad. No cuando aquella verdad te esta haciendo un terrible daño..

Casi de inmediato, los ojos verde jade de la pequeña serafín se cristalizaron. Su señor estaba al tanto de la triste situación que ella estaba pasando y ahora ya no valía la pena tratar de ocultar su gran sufrimiento. Mordió su labio inferior en un vano intento de controlar al ya inevitable llanto y rodeó su cintura con sus cálidos brazos para tratar de brindarse consuelo a si misma.

El gran rey comprendió los sentimientos de la pequeña criatura y decidió callar para darle tiempo a reponerse. Los demás Ángeles la miraban con pena y compasión, todos salvo los orgullosos serafines, incapaces de sentirse culpables.

Cuando finalmente Sakura logró calmarse, el rey volvió a hablar.

- Mi pequeña Sakura, lamento que hayas pasado por todo este sufrimiento. He estado tan ocupado que fui incapaz de darme cuenta del gran dolor al que has estado sumida a lo largo de todo este tiempo – habló el rey con tristeza y dolor, tan profundos y lastimosos como los de la pequeña ángel – Pero no volverá a suceder. He estado pensando mucho con respecto a esto y he tomado una importante decisión – declaró, parándose de su trono y dirigiéndose a Sakura a paso lento y calmo.

- ¿Q-qué decisión? – preguntó temerosa el ángel.

- Voy a darte una muy importante misión. Una que solo Ángeles de alto rango son capaces de realizar

- ¿Q-qué? – le preguntó exaltada y temblando de incertidumbre – Señor, yo soy incapaz de hacer algo como eso. En la mayoría de las misiones falló siendo que son sumamente simples. No puedo realizar nada con éxito, soy una completa inútil – farfulló apenada, mientras nuevas lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos.

- Serás capaz, confío plenamente en ti – dijo él mientras una sonrisa sincera surcaba sus labios y rodeaba con sus largos y fuertes brazos a la pequeña serafín – ahora ven, te explicaré todo detalladamente

La reunión se dio por terminada y todos los Ángeles desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ansiosos por saber de que se trataba esa gran misión de la que Dios había hablado.

Sakura se quedó en completo silencio, esperando a que se le informara de una vez sobre lo que tendría que hacer en un futuro próximo, _muy_ próximo. Se sentía mareada y su estómago gruñía constantemente a causa de los terribles nervios que la atormentaban.

- Vamos a dar un pequeño viaje – mencionó Dios situándose nuevamente a su lado, colocando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la serafín – será necesario para que veas cual es tu misión.

El ángel estaba por replicar pero en menos de un segundo la preciosa y celestial atmósfera en la que estaban envueltos desapareció bruscamente siendo suplantada por una completamente diferente. Esta era obscura y siniestra, terriblemente desesperante. Los ojos de la temerosa serafín recorrieron todo el lugar, en busca de algo o alguien particular, tratando de encontrar la respuesta del por qué se hallaban en un lugar así, tan distinto a su calmo y querido hogar. Cuando estaba por darse por vencida y preguntarle a su señor qué tenía que ver ese sitio con su deber, una extraña silueta, alzándose a unos metros de ella, llamó su atención.

Se acercó más y finalmente, lo vio. Se trataba de un muchacho, joven y apuesto, _muy_ apuesto. Se encontraba en un rincón de la vieja y lúgubre habitación, aspirando un extraño polvillo blanco de una pequeña mesa. La curiosa mensajera de Dios, se arrimó aun más, a sabiendas de que resultaba totalmente invisible para los humanos. El corazón de Sakura se detuvo por una milésima de segundo cuando pudo verlo claramente. Su pálido rostro era bellísimo. Su oscuro y rebelde cabello destellaba deslumbrantes y exóticos reflejos de color azul metálico. Poseía labios finos y algo agrietados, pero no por eso menos tentadores. Unas manchas negras rodeaban sus fríos y misteriosos ojos negros, tan oscuros como el plumaje de un cuervo. Cuando Sakura fijo su inocente mirada en ellos sintió una extraña sensación, mezcla de temor e insólita fascinación. Su enrojecida nariz aspiraba con desesperación aquella extraña sustancia, como si la misma fuera vital para su supervivencia. Quiso ir y apartarlo de inmediato, ella sabía que aquello no estaba haciendo mas que dañarlo pero Dios se lo impidió situando su brazo en frente de ella.

- Aun no – fueron sus palabras. Y ella obedeció, haciendo una mueca que reflejaba su preocupación por aquel extraño humano.

- Quiero ayudarlo – susurró el ángel, su vos era suave pero también firme.

- Me alegro que eso haya salido de tus labios – sonrió el sabio rey – Porque es lo que harás – prosiguió él mientras su cálida sonrisa se ensanchaba. La serafín lo miró escéptica.

- ¿Y-yo? – preguntó anonadada.

- Por supuesto

- P-pero… ¿cómo? – continuó el ángel sin salir de su asombro y estupefacción.

- Tú sabrás – contestó el rey.

Tan sorprendida y paralizada había quedado la pequeña mensajera de Dios, que tarde se dio cuenta de que el mismo se había marchado, dejándola completamente sola con aquel joven humano. Un fuerte mareo aturdió su cabeza y fue necesario sentarse en aquel sucio suelo para recomponer algo de su cordura. Mientras lo hacía, observaba fijamente al muchacho de cabellos azabaches y misteriosa mirada. El ya había abandonado lo que momentos atrás había estado haciendo, ahora solo se encontraba sentado en el frío piso al igual que ella, observando a la misma nada, con la vista totalmente perdida.

Sakura no resistió más, tenía que hacer algo, _esta vez no fallaría_. Junto toda su fuerza y coraje y, finalmente, logró levantarse. Observó nuevamente al joven, y en un mero e inexplicable impulso fue acercándose a él segura y decididamente, sin ningún atisbo de cobardía o temor. En menos de un minuto ya estaba parada a su lado. Se volvió a agachar para quedar a su altura y vaciló unos segundos con respecto a qué hacer. Optó por seguir respondiendo a sus impulsos. Con total lentitud y cuidado, fue dirigiendo su mano derecha hacia la cabeza del muchacho, quería tocarlo, _sentirlo_.

Cuando la palma de su mano tomó contacto con la sudada frente del chico, algo inesperado ocurrió, algo de suma importancia que la joven serafín no había tenido en cuenta y que sucedía cuando la piel de un humano y la de un ángel se juntaban.

Un potente dolor recorrió toda la columna de la ingenua ser celestial. Un desgarrador grito escapó de sus labios mientras se abrazaba con fuerza y extendía sus blanquecinas y suaves alas, en un vano intento de calmar el agobiante dolor. Blancas plumas caían una tras otra de ellas, asemejándose a una interminable lluvia. El brillo de su piel se apagaba, la misma se tornaba pálida y fría. No cabían dudas, estaba en pleno proceso de convertirse en una _humana_.

El muchacho, quien hasta entonces había permanecido totalmente ausente, dirigió su vista hacia donde Sakura se encontraba. Sus ojos recobraron algo de lucidez y a gatas, se dirigió al llamativo ser que profería agonizantes gritos y sollozos. La miró cautivado y sorprendido. Si bien aun estaba bajo los efectos de la droga, no entendía como aquella muchacha había llegado hasta su habitación y el por qué de su terrible estado. Sin tener la fuerza para hacer otra cosa, tomó a la pequeña chica entre sus brazos y la acunó.

El no se caracterizaba por ser alguien amable y cariñoso, era un ser despreciable y temible, un peligroso delincuente buscado en todo el país y por cuya cabeza ofrecían una inhumana cantidad de dinero. Robaba y asesinaba sin piedad, no tenía amigos ni familiares y eso le parecía grandioso; la soledad era su mejor arma. De nada le había servido la compañía con la que alguna vez había contado, _ella_ había sido un mero estorbo, un grave error que _jamás_ volvería a cometer…

Pero a pesar de su interminable repertorio, de una manera irracional algo en su pecho se estrujó cuando vio a la extraña joven siendo consumida por el dolor, algo que embargaba lo poco que restaba de su lado humano y que creía haber perdido por completo.

Ahora se encontraba sosteniéndola delicadamente, mirando fascinado sus gestos de agonía y la extraña metamorfosis que en su pequeño cuerpo se estaba dando, asumió que aquello era solo producto de una terrible alucinación que la cocaína estaba produciendo en su cabeza.

Las preciosas y majestuosas alas blancas de la muchacha se vieron completamente disueltas. Su luminosa piel ahora estaba fría y su extrema palidez se confundía con el color blanco de su vestido de seda. Los espasmos ya no eran tan intensos pero aun así leves temblores recorrían su delicado cuerpo. Sus ojos, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido cerrados con fuerza, se abrieron de a poco, tratando de acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que invadía al cuarto.

La oscura mirada del joven colisionó con la esmeralda de la, ahora, pequeña chica. Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición por minutos enterrados en un profundo silencio, tratando de descifrar el misterio que sus miradas ocultaban. Cuando Sakura cayó en la abrupta realidad, se soltó del agarre del chico con desespero y huyó lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron. El, por su parte, aun atontado ante la hermosura de aquellos preciosos y únicos ojos jade, solo fue capaz de verla marcharse. El estrepitoso resonar de la pesada puerta sobre la pared de concreto, logró que su lucidez volviera completamente. Fue entonces que se preguntó _**¿quién era ella?**_

La ex serafín corría débilmente por las frías y oscuras calles de aquel extraño lugar. Quería alejarse de allí, no podía permitir que él la encontrara o de otro modo sería otra misión fallida. _"Esta vez no_" pensó mientras apuraba aun más el paso. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que un grupo de tres hombres la había rodeado, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

- ¿Q-quienes son ustedes? – preguntó temerosa la chica mientras se alejaba lo más posible de ellos, quedando en el centro de una especie de círculo que habían formado.

- No creo que te interese saberlo – profirió con burla uno de ellos, acercándose lentamente hacia ella. Sus ojos destilaban lujuria y perversión, pero ella era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de aquello.

- L-lo lamento pero tengo que irme – logró decir nerviosamente – tengo que ayudar a alguien.

- ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a nosotros? Tenemos un problema y estoy seguro de que tu eres la indicada para resolverlo – comentó otro de los hombres con un doble sentido que la jovencita fue incapaz de entender. Este era menos robusto que el anterior y algo más bajo pero, _igualmente_ peligroso.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó la chica con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, olvidándose de aquel mal presagio que sentía. Que alguien necesitara de su ayuda hacía que su ser se llenara de inmensa alegría.

- Claro – contestó el tercero – Y puedes empezar ahora.

En un fugaz movimiento, los hombres tomaron a la desprevenida muchacha. Comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia uno de los tantos callejones que había en esa parte de la ciudad mientras ella inútilmente trataba de huir y gritaba desesperadamente. En escasos minutos ya tenían a la muchacha arrinconada en un oscuro rincón. Mientras uno la sostenía de las manos, otro arrancaba con brusquedad el fino y largo vestido. El que restaba se encontraba en el inicio de aquel callejón, vigilando que nadie interrumpiera su futuro momento de _diversión_.

- ¿Cómo van? – preguntó el que servía de "guardia" dirigiendo su vista hacia los otros dos.

- Esta zorrita lo esta haciendo difícil, no para de moverse – dijo entre dientes el que sujetaba a la muchacha

- ¡Apúrense! es solo una mocosa insignificante – gritó el anterior con furia

Fue en aquel momento, que otro extraño hombre apareció en la escena. Este no era como los anteriores, era alto y delgado, de cabello rubio y ojos tan azules como el mismísimo océano. Sakura distinguió un aura distinta en él, no era oscura como la de esos despiadados hombres o aquel misterioso chico al que tenía que ayudar, no. La de él era cálida y brillante, totalmente resplandeciente.

- Déjenla – espetó. Los otros tres se voltearon y un potente escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos cuando fijaron sus ojos en los de él.

- Vete si no quieres que nada malo te pase – amenazó el que sostenía a la chica, tratando de ocultar el miedo en su voz

El chico de cabellos dorados no se hizo esperar más y de inmediato fue en contra de los hombres. Atacó primero al que se encontraba vigilando, un basto golpe en la nuca logró que este cayera de inmediato inconsciente en el suelo. Los otros dos, presos del pánico, huyeron despavoridos, liberando finalmente a la traumatizada muchacha.

- Malditos desgraciados – espetó el rubio, mientras colocaba su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Sakura – ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó a continuación, mientras fijaba su vista en el tembloroso cuerpo de la jovencita.

Sakura abrió medianamente los labios para responder a lo que el joven le había preguntado, pero en ese momento sus sentidos se nublaron y las cosas a su alrededor dejaron de tener sentido. Cayó desmayada al suelo de un momento al otro sin dejar tiempo para que el joven muchacho reaccionara y pudiera salvarla del terrible golpe que su cabeza sufrió al impactar contra el rocoso y frío suelo del callejón.

* * *

><p>Los Ángeles son seres celestiales, criaturas de gran pureza cuyo principal deber se basa en promover el sentimiento de amor entre los seres humanos. No son capaces de sentir dolor o pena, angustia o tristeza, rabia o rencor. Son puros e inmaculados, una perfección divina totalmente inalcanzable para cualquier ser que habita en la tierra.<p>

Sakura entraba en el grupo de los Serafines, Ángeles de seis alas que tenían la gran dicha de ser los más allegados a Dios así como también los más poderosos de entre los demás rangos. Eran admirados y venerados por todos debido a su precioso carácter y tremenda voluntad para realizar las dificultosas y exigentes misiones a las que eran derivados. Íntegramente dignos de ser igualmente adorados y respetados que el mismísimo Rey supremo.

Se pensaría que perteneciendo a aquel bendito rango ella sería sumamente feliz, agradecida eternamente por los increíbles dotes que Dios le había confiado. Pero aquella premonición estaba muy lejos de ser verdadera.

Sakura era un ser celestial _incompleto_. Era temerosa e insegura, desencajaba enteramente de sus pares. Prefería vivir en soledad debido a la vergüenza que sentía de ella misma por no poder ser lo que supuestamente _**debía**_ ser. Se estaba por dar por vencida, viviría eternamente bajo las sombras de los demás y seguiría amando a su señor, porque a pesar de todo, ella amaba profundamente al Rey Supremo.

Pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando Dios se enteró de todo. Decidido a traer de vuelta plenitud y confianza a su amada hija, le encomendó una difícil misión. Y Sakura complacida, aceptó sin reclamos.

Las consecuencias de su consentimiento recién comenzaban…

Sentía una sensación molesta y aflictiva en todo su cuerpo, algo que jamás había experimentado en su vida como Ángel y con la que ahora, como humana, tendría que lidiar a menudo. Estaba experimentando _dolor carnal_. Se removió inquieta en su lugar, tratando de que ese terrible malestar desapareciera, pero no tuvo suerte. Con cada mínimo movimiento que daba aquel dolor parecía propagarse cada vez mas, tornándose aún más insoportable.

Abrió los ojos, los cuales habían mantenido fijamente cerrados, encontrándose recostada sobre algo mullido y suave. Tenía puesto algo distinto a lo que antiguamente llevaba, eran unas prendas que le quedaban grandes y holgadas, impregnadas de un aroma peculiar y agradable. Comenzó a recorrer con la vista el lugar en donde se encontraba cuando se topó con el joven de la noche anterior. Se encontraba sentado al lado de una mesa y parecía estar concentrado escribiendo algo. Sus rubios cabellos se encontraban húmedos y revueltos, pequeñas gotas caían de ellos sobre su torso desnudo. Al percatarse de aquello, otra nueva sensación hizo acto de presencia en el cuerpecillo de la joven muchacha. Se tocó perturbada las enrojecidas mejillas que comenzaron a arderle de una extraña manera y frunció levemente el entrecejo al no comprender de qué se trataba.

- Veo que ya despertaste – comenzó a decir el muchacho, logrando que Sakura se sobresaltara de inmediato. Sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente y demostraban alivio y alegría.

- S-si – tartamudeó ella desviando la mirada.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- ¿C-cómo? – preguntó la joven desorientada, llevando inconscientemente la mano derecha a dicha parte de su anatomía. Cuando la tocó, percibió de nuevo como aquella desagradable sensación se intensificaba – Duele… – contestó, comprendiendo finalmente el significado de aquella palabra.

- Lo lamento. Ayer te desmayaste y fui incapaz de atraparte a tiempo, te diste un golpe bastante fuerte – continuó el, con culpa en la voz.

- No te preocupes. Estoy bien

- ¿No quieres que te lleve a un médico? Para sacarnos las dudas…

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos escasos segundos. La verdad era que no sabía que era un médico pero intuyó que sería algo o alguien que podría contribuir al que potente dolor que sentía en la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo disminuyera o desapareciera por completo. Sin embargo, la muchacha prefería evitarle molestias al agradable joven y negó con la cabeza. El sonrió a modo de respuesta y, a paso calmado, se fue dirigiendo al lado de la ex Serafín.

- Me llamo Naruto – dijo el muchacho manteniendo aquella grata sonrisa y extendiendo uno de sus brazos

- S-soy Sakura – musitó ella, tendiendo también su mano, tratando de imitar lo que Naruto hacía. El sonrió y tomó la mano de la joven para luego llevársela a la boca y plantarle un casto beso en el dorso. Las mejillas de la joven se volvieron a colorear.

- Bien Sakura, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa. Debes de querer descasar…

- Yo… no recuerdo donde es mi hogar – mintió ella. Los defectos humanos salían a flote uno tras otro. Sakura era una joven Serafín con muy poca experiencia con respecto a sentimientos personales y transgresiones. Sin embargo, se hacía una idea de lo que era "mentir", sabía que estaba mal, representaba un _pecado_ pero, esta vez, lo vio necesario para evitar levantar sospechas. Tendría que mantener su identidad oculta si quería cumplir su misión adecuadamente.

- ¿No? – preguntó el joven sorprendido – El golpe en la cabeza te debe haber producido algún daño. Definitivamente necesitas ver a un medico.

- ¡No! Por favor…Yo estoy bien – se apresuró a contestar ella.

- ¿Tienes alguna mala experiencia con médicos? – se burló él largando una divertida carcajada – De acuerdo, no te presionare. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que recuperes la memoria. Supongo que si el dolor no es tan intenso la amnesia debe ser temporal. Se algo de medicina ya que mi padre era doctor y de vez en cuando me explicaba ciertas cosas

- M-muchas gracias. No te ocasionare molestias – contestó ella apenada. No le gustaba como se sentía el no decir la verdad, veía a Naruto como a un buen y _confiable_ chico pero, si había algo que sabía, era que no se podía fiar de un humano. La mayoría de ellos solían ser tramposos y embusteros, tal como los sujetos que momentos atrás la habían atacado. Decidió entonces seguir con el engaño, lo haría hasta que pudiera realizar con éxito aquello por lo cual ya había cometido tantos sacrilegios.

- Bien, puedes seguir descansado. Seguiré con este papeleo en otro lugar del departamento. En la jefatura me llenaron de trabajo… – comenzó a decir Naruto mientras volvía al lado de su escritorio.

- ¿Jefatura? – le preguntó Sakura curiosa.

- Si, soy policía. Aunque últimamente trabajo más en casa que allí por diversos motivos…– continuó el mientras apilaba y acomodaba la enorme cantidad de papeles para ir a trabajar a otra parte del pequeño apartamento en donde vivía.

- No te vayas – pidió ella mientras el joven muchacho tomaba los papeles con la intención de marcharse del cuarto y dejarla descansar tranquilamente.

- ¿No te incomoda que yo este aquí? – le preguntó con cierta sorpresa reflejada en su vos

- N-no – contestó agachando la mirada mientras el rubor acudía a sus mejillas nuevamente

- Bien, desde ya pido perdón en caso de que se me llegue a escapar alguna maldición – comentó divertido – realmente odio el papeleo

- No te preocupes – dijo ella mientras le brindaba una sonrisa sincera

Los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían con sus respectivas tareas; Naruto trabajando y Sakura observándolo detenidamente, prestando atención a cualquier gesto o mínimo movimiento que el joven policía daba mientras realizaba su trabajo con empeño y suma concentración.

Habían pasado unos treinta minutos cuando Sakura notó unas curiosas fotos colgadas en un panel de madera a un costado del escritorio de Naruto. Desde la distancia a la que estaba, sentada en la cama del muchacho, no podía verlas con claridad, pero algo en ellas despertó sus sentidos y casi de inmediato, se levantó y dirigió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban.

Recorrió todo el panel con la vista y su pecho se estrujó con fuerza cuando lo vio a _él_, el chico de su misión. Se encontraba sentado en una banca, llevaba puesto un saco negro y un pantalón del mismo color. En sus ojos negros se reflejaba esa misma mirada profunda y perdida con la que Sakura lo había visto. Era una foto de tamaño grande, rodeada de otras más pequeñas. Aquellas pertenecían a una mujer joven, una bonita adolescente de no más de dieciocho años de edad. Poseía una larga melena rubia, unos brillantes ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa que desbordaba felicidad. Sakura pensó que su parecido a Naruto era enorme.

- N-Naruto – logró pronunciar ella mientras seguía con la vista fija en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Naruto mientras abandonaba su trabajo y se acercaba a un lado de Sakura, preocupado por la excesiva palidez que había adquirido su rostro.

- ¿Q-quienes son ellos? – preguntó la ex Serafín en una especie de transe.

- Ella – contestó el muchacho señalando a la jovencita de extremo parecido – era mi hermana pequeña.

- ¿Era? – le cuestionó Sakura confundida.

- Si, ella… falleció – pronunció el muchacho mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y centraba su mirada en el suelo

- Oh yo… lo siento mucho Naruto – musitó Sakura a medida que un nudo se formaba en su garganta – Pero, ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

- El – mencionó con rabia mientras señalaba al muchacho de la foto – la mató.

- ¿Q-qué? – logró decir Sakura mientras el dolor en su pecho se intensificaba.

- Aquel maldito fue el culpable… _Sasuke Uchiha_.

Fue en ese entonces que otra foto llamó la atención de la joven. En ella se encontraban la muchacha de cabello rubio y Sasuke, uno al lado del otro entrelazando cariñosamente los dedos de sus manos. Sasuke ya no presentaba esa mirada fría y distante, en sus profundos ojos negros se reflejaban completa calma y felicidad. La bonita joven sonreía alegremente y sus mejillas se encontraban adornadas de un leve color carmín. Hacían una pareja preciosa, a simple vista se podía ver como ambos se complementaban a la perfección, sus enormes contrastes creaban una notable atracción entre ellos, maravillosos polos opuestos. Entonces Sakura se preguntó _**¿qué fue lo que había ocurrido?**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, se que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de Elecciones pero los que me conocen saben que necesito distenderme con otra cosa antes de retomar con aquello XD<p>

Esta vez NO es un one-shot :) es un fic aunque no planeo que tenga demasiados capítulos, calculo que serán 10 como mucho. Espero no sobrepasarme e.e

Es el primer fic que publico en tercera persona, creo que lo hice bastante bien pero si hay algo que no les gusto no duden en decirme, veré que puedo hacer para corregirlo XD

Otra importante cosa que quería comunicar es que esto de los Ángeles nunca llamó mucho mi atención, el fic va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas y más fieles seguidoras: Noe n.n A ella le encantan estas cosas así que quise probar para complacerla e.e. Otro detalle es que la personalidad de Sakura esta basada en la de mi amiga e.e ella me inspiró jajaja XD

En fin, les mando un saludo a todos! Nos leemos pronto!

P.D: Teme, amm lo de siempre: GRACIAS POR TODO!


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente que dio un cambio radical en la vida de la, ahora, ex serafín. Una semana exacta en la que su curiosidad le jugó la peor de las jugadas y, sin ser capaz de contenerse, había tocado a ese llamativo, extraño y sumamente atractivo sujeto, Sasuke Uchiha.

Afortunadamente, Naruto era un ser de lo más agradable. Le permitió quedarse en su pequeño departamento hasta que volviera a recuperar la memoria, sin importar el tiempo que aquello demorara.

Sakura se había mostrado cien por ciento útil y dispuesta a ayudar al muchacho de cabellera rubia que ya tanto había hecho por ella. Limpió con empeño el desarreglado apartamento y acomodó pilas y pilas de papeles que Naruto se había dado el lujo de desparramar por todas partes al no serles de utilidad.

En ningún momento había vuelto a sacar el tema de su hermana y Sasuke. No quería que Naruto sufriera, no quería verlo como la vez en que él le había contado todo, con sus preciosos ojos azules tan perdidos y apagados. Había tomado la decisión de averiguar todo por su propia cuenta, empeñarse al máximo por saber que había ocurrido y sacar a Sasuke de aquella aterradora e inmensa oscuridad a la que se había sumido. Ella estaba completamente decidida, la pregunta ahora era… _¿sería capaz?_

- Sakura-chan, tengo que irme a la comisaría y no creo volver hasta entrada la noche. ¿Podrás arreglártelas sola? – preguntó el rubio apenado. No le gustaba para nada dejar a aquella delicada e ingenua muchachita sola. La encontraba demasiado parecida a su hermana y no se permitiría volver a cometer el mismo _**grave**_ error que con ella había sido incapaz de evitar. Incapaz de llegar a tiempo... Quería y _sentía_ la necesidad de estar con Sakura, protegerla de cualquier insignificante cosa porque, a pesar de conocerla hacía tan poco tiempo, él ya había formado una fuerte conexión con ella.

- Claro que si Naruto, no te preocupes – mencionó ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sincera. No quería resultar molesta en lo absoluto y jamás impediría que Naruto faltara a su labor por ella. Además, una brillante idea surgió cuando él mencionó que tenía que marcharse. Aquello que había querido estar haciendo a lo largo de toda la semana pero que le había resultado imposible debido a la constante vigilancia del rubio… Ella quería volver a _ese_ lugar. Volver a donde él, Sasuke, residía.

- Pues entonces me marcho. Trataré de no volver tan tarde – dijo el rubio con pesadez mientras se encaminaba a la salida del departamento

- Claro Naruto. Hasta luego – se despidió la pelirrosa alegremente

- Y Sakura… ten cuidado, por favor – exclamó él con evidente súplica enmarcada en sus ojos. Realmente odiaba dejarla sola, indefensa…

- N-no te preocupes, estaré bien – aseguró ella, mostrando una radiante sonrisa

- Eso espero… Adiós, nos vemos más tarde – dijo para finalmente marcharse.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro y luego abandonó su tarea de barrer el piso para encaminarse al baño. Se daría una larga ducha antes de partir a su destino.

Se colocó unas prendas que Naruto le había conseguido en una tienda cerca de allí, donde la ropa era barata y buena. Un pantalón de jean azul y una sencilla remera manga tres cuartos de color rosa pastel. Aquella vestimenta era más apropiada para una niña de diez años pero Naruto no tenía conocimientos en moda femenina y pensó que aquello se le vería adorable. Y estaba en lo cierto pero, Sakura, no aparentaba esa edad. Si bien los Ángeles viven eternamente su imagen nunca cambia. La de Sakura tampoco y su apariencia era la de una adolescente de no mas de dieciséis años de edad, no la de una niña. Pero a ella no le importó, después de todo, sus conocimientos en moda se reducían a cero y la amabilidad de Naruto por preocuparse por ella y tomarse la molestia de comprar todas esas prendas la había enternecido enormemente. No estaba para nada enojada, de hecho era todo lo contrario, estaba radiante de felicidad por su nueva adquisición.

Finalmente, luego de engullirse rápidamente una medialuna, salió del departamento, en búsqueda de **él**. Pero… Sakura había olvidado un importantísimo detalle y era el hecho de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde Sasuke viviría. La imagen de la noche en la cual ella había estado en su departamento se encontraba muy difusa. Su dolorosa transformación le había impedido prestar atención a su alrededor, lo único que atravesaba su mente era ese terrible malestar carnal que sentía y el rostro preocupado de Sasuke, sus fríos y negros ojos observándola fijamente mientras ella se volvía una humana. Luego había huido y Naruto llegó en su rescate. A partir de ahí todo se volvió borroso y cuando su lucidez volvió ya se encontraba sana y salva. Entonces… ¿cómo lo encontraría si no recordaba absolutamente nada?

Decidida a todo, optó por buscarlo por los alrededores. No conocía prácticamente ningún lugar de aquella gran ciudad llamada Tokio pero, no se daría por vencida fácilmente. Naruto le había mencionado que llevaba tiempo buscando sin descanso el paradero de Sasuke, pero nunca había logrado encontrarlo, ni siquiera una miserable pista. Según él, el delincuente era más escurridizo que cualquier rata de alcantarilla.

Pero la determinación de Sakura era infinita, así tuviera que caminar kilómetros y kilómetros _lo encontraría_.

Las horas pasaban y ella seguía deambulando por las calles, buscando algo, lo que sea que sirviera como ayuda para hallar a Sasuke. Pero no había rastros de él por ninguna parte. Temía por preguntar en los locales debido a la mala reputación que el muchacho tenía. Prefería intentar encontrar algo por su cuenta, dar de casualidad con el lugar en el que había estado cuando se transformó pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, comenzaba a oscurecer y lo que sabía sobre él se reducía a cero.

Completamente indignada y abatida, comenzó a volver a paso lento y cansado al departamento de Naruto, esperaba que el muchacho no hubiera vuelto aún o de lo contrario se llevaría una gran reprimenda por parte del mismo.

Había sido cuidadosa de recordar el camino que había tomado en su búsqueda por lo que recordaba a la perfección como volver. Desafortunadamente las nubes grisáceas que opacaban el cielo ese día dieron paso a una intensa lluvia, las personas que se encontraban caminando despreocupadamente corrieron en busca de refugio pero Sakura siguió caminando normalmente, disfrutando de aquella agradable sensación que le producía el suave toqué de las gotas sobre su piel.

Un brillo de alegría iluminó sus ojos jades cuando divisó a lo lejos el departamento de Naruto, su memoria no había fallado y la guió por el lugar exacto. Mientras caminaba hacia el departamento meditaba su fracaso pero finalmente llegó a una conclusión: no se daría por vencida. "Persevera y triunfaras", aquel conocido y cierto refrán pasó por su mente, provocando que una sonrisa surgiera de sus labios y su estado anímico se normalizara.

Sonriente como se encontraba se fue acercando. Cuando finalmente alcanzo el edificio alguien la tomó bruscamente del brazo, de inmediato pudo sentir como una extraña corriente eléctrica golpeó su frágil cuerpo y los vellos de su piel se erizaban. Aturdida y asustada se dio media vuelta para encontrárselo a **él **peligrosamente cerca…

- S-Sasuke… - musitó la pelirrosa en estado de completo shock

El muchacho la miró sorprendido ¿cómo era posible que ella supiera su nombre? Luego de escasos segundos salió de su breve transe y se dispuso a hablar.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – espetó. Su intensa y penetrante mirada se encontraba fija en aquellos cristalinos ojos verdes que destilaban un gran temor. Temor a él. Nada bueno le esperaba a la ex serafín…

* * *

><p>Sasuke había quedado completamente aturdido desde que vio a aquella extraña, <em>muy<em> extraña, muchacha de cabellos rosados y cara angelical en su departamento. Si bien ya había pasado una semana de aquel acontecimiento la imagen de ella seguía nítida en su mente.

¿Quién demonios era ella? Aquella pregunta resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, provocándole una insoportable jaqueca. Una de sus teorías más convincentes era que tal vez fuera una mujerzuela con la que había pasado el rato pero, ella no aparentaba pertenecer a ese tipo de calaña; su mirada tierna y transparente tiraba al tacho a aquella conjetura. Tal vez una simple pobretona que al encontrarse con la ventana abierta entró en búsqueda de algo… no, definitivamente no. Esas especulaciones quedaban en el olvido cuando pensaba en ella, en esa extraña pero cálida sensación que sintió cuando la tenía estrechada entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos; en sus luminosos ojos de exótica pero a la vez fascinante tonalidad verdosa. Ella era especial y estaba decidido a encontrarla, develar el misterio de su extraña visita y el por qué de sus gritos de agonía.

Inexplicablemente, otra imagen hacía acto de presencia en su mente cada vez que pensaba en la extraña muchachita, aquella imagen que la droga y el alcohol habían logrado sepultar parcial pero no completamente como le hubiese gustado… _Amai_. Esa joven muchacha de cabellera rubia y ojos vivaces por la que hubiera dado hasta su propia vida. Pero lo había traicionado de la peor manera, lo había abandonado dejándolo totalmente solo.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y golpeó la dura pared frustrado. Odiaba pensar en ella, odiaba pensar en lo mucho que la había amado y el terrible e insoportable dolor que sintió al perderla, verla marcharse para luego nunca más saber nada…

Retiró la mano de allí para luego contemplar sus ensangrentados nudillos. Pero, el dolor de su mano era nulo comparado con el terrible malestar que sentía en su pecho, en aquellos momentos su corazón se estrujaba con tanta fuerza que le llevaba varios minutos poder reponerse.

Se sentía patético, de seguro ella habría conseguido a otro hombre con el que posiblemente estaría comprometida, un hombre _honesto_ y _honrado_ que la protegería y amaría hasta el final… El dolor en su pecho se intensificó porque ¡demonios! Él también estaba dispuesto a brindarle aquello y más pero… él era un sujeto complicado con peligrosos negocios turbios bajo la manga que ella _jamás_ había aceptado. La joven había intentado absolutamente todo para que Sasuke siguiera un buen camino pero al ver que las cosas no mejoraban finalmente se dio por vencida y… se marchó, dejándolo solo, logrando que se sumergiera más en aquella horripilante oscuridad.

Tenía que olvidarla pero le resultaba imposible, los malos vicios ayudaban pero lamentablemente con aquello no era suficiente. Lograba distraer a su mente pero no a su _**corazón**_.

Confundido como estaba, salió de su pequeña casa y se dirigió a su lujoso auto. Tenía que averiguar que había pasado con ella, sentía la necesidad de comprobar que todo estaba bien. Luego de seis meses finalmente había decidido escuchar a su reñido corazón e ir en su búsqueda, por más que le doliera era lo mejor, _o eso creía_…

Una vez en el costoso automóvil, giró las llaves y pisó el acelerador, arrancando a toda velocidad. No importaban los gritos histéricos de los demás automovilistas y transeúntes, ni el hecho de que casi atropellaba a un distraído can, claro que no… él deseaba verla _cuanto antes_, lo demás le daba igual.

Aparcó en aquel conocido lugar, aquel que había tratado de evitar los últimos meses… el departamento en donde _ella_ residía. Daba por hecho que probablemente ya no viviera más allí, tal vez había decidido alejarse por completo de aquella zona y mudarse a un lugar en donde pudiera volver a rehacer su vida sin complicaciones. Sin embargo… él tenía que comprobar en persona si su suposición era cierta.

Como estaba al tanto de que el hermano de ella era un oficial, y él un muy buscado delincuente, no podía darse el lujo de salir del auto, dirigirse a aquel enorme y habitado edificio para luego tocar el timbre correspondiente, eso sería como meterse a la boca del lobo. Tendría que ser paciente y _esperar_.

Los minutos pasaban y nada, ni un mínimo rastro o señal de ella. La lluvia pronosticada no se hizo esperar más y arremetió pesadamente contra todo lo que se encontraba en su paso. Los vidrios polarizados del automóvil temblaban ligeramente debido al fuerte golpeteo de las feroces y abundantes gotas mientras Sasuke mantenía la vista fija en el edificio. Si aquello seguía así en cualquier momento mandaría todo a la mismísima mierda y entraría a ese edificio para corroborar su desesperante duda.

Fue entonces que algo capturó de inmediato su atención. Una muchachita de cabellos rosados acercándose despreocupadamente a la gran edificación. Lucía una bonita sonrisa mientras sus húmedos cabellos se pegaban en su rostro. Esos rasgos angelicales, esa apariencia inocente… era la chica que había estado en su habitación, no cabían dudas… _¿qué demonios hacía ella ahí? _Tenía que ser una muy mala broma y si ella era participe de aquello… la pagaría muy caro.

Se bajó precipitadamente del vehículo y se dirigió hacia ella a la velocidad de un rayo.

En un movimiento totalmente carente de delicadeza la tomó del brazo, ignorando el fuerte escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo ante el simple contacto. Fijo su negrusca y fría mirada en ella, intentando inútilmente descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de la asustada jovencita.

Cuando Sakura pronunció temblorosa su nombre quedó atónito pero no lo demostró, finalmente luego de breves segundos se dispuso a hablar.

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar – pronunció con vos ronca, provocando que ella diera un pequeño saltito en su lugar. Titilaba constantemente, pero no sabía si atribuir ese hecho a la fría lluvia o al temor que infundía su vos.

- D-de acuerdo. Pero alguien me esta esperando, necesito decirle que estoy bien primero – musitó Sakura agachando la cabeza. Se sentía realmente intimidada. A pesar de que finalmente había podido dar con él, los nervios y la inseguridad la estaban consumiendo.

- No – respondió el tajantemente – tú vienes conmigo mocosa – espetó Sasuke para luego sujetar con más fuerza el frágil brazo de Sakura y arrastrarla sin su consentimiento hacia su automóvil.

Las calles desoladas debido a la intensa lluvia fueron el escenario perfecto para aquello, nadie había visto la manera en que Sakura fue capturada.

- ¡B-basta! ¡D-duele! – gritó ella tratando de escapar del fiero agarre. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sasuke seguía arrastrándola sin mucho esfuerzo con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Su mirada realmente asustaba, sus ojos se habían oscurecido aún más irradiando completa furia.

Una vez que llegaron al auto, empujó a la chica hacia el interior y cerró la puerta provocando un sonoro estrépito.

Sakura quedó completamente paralizada. Sasuke era muy distinto a como había imaginado y es que, si bien había comprobado personalmente la gravedad de su estado, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que fuera así, tan temible. Ella estaba segura de que en realidad era un ser dulce y gentil, tal como había visto en aquella foto en la cual él y la bonita chica entrelazaban sus dedos cariñosamente. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar, tratando de encontrar una explicación que justificara su terrorífico carácter… _¿Por qué él se había vuelto así? _

Cuando finalmente reaccionó y quiso escapar, fue demasiado tarde. Sasuke ya estaba dentro, poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

- E-espera por favor, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? – le preguntó la ex serafín temerosa

- Eso no te incumbe, mantente callada si no quieres que algo malo te suceda

- ¡N-no! ¡Q-quiero bajarme! Alguien se preocupará mucho por mi si no llego a tiempo – exclamó preocupada. Pensaba en Naruto, no le importaba lo que a ella le ocurriría. No quería que Naruto sufriera por su causa, jamás se lo perdonaría.

- Me da igual – respondió él desinteresadamente sin desviar la vista del camino

- P-por favor – suplicó ella suavemente

- ¡Cállate maldita sea! – espetó él furioso, provocando que la mirada de Sakura se cristalizara al instante, tomó solo un par de segundos para que el llanto finalmente cediera.

Tratando de ser fuerte, desvió la vista hacia la carretera mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Ya se habían alejado bastante, la lluvia seguía cayendo como si no hubiera un mañana y, a causa de ello, los alrededores se encontraban completamente vacíos. De todas formas, no se podía dar por vencida, tenía que pedir ayuda cuanto antes.

- ¡Ayuda! – gritó Sakura lo más fuerte que sus débiles cuerdas vocales le permitieron mientras sus manos cerradas en dos puños golpeaban con ímpetu la dura ventanilla

- No lograras nada gritando de esa manera, los vidrios son gruesos y están polarizados, nadie te oirá – habló Sasuke cansinamente. Ella realmente lo estaba alterando

- ¡N-no me importa! – gritó furiosa

- Como quieras – contestó Sasuke para luego, en un rápido movimiento, propinarle un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Sakura cayó desmayada de inmediato.

El viaje continuó sin complicaciones y, luego de una larga hora, finalmente arribaron. Sasuke dio un leve suspiro al comprobar que Sakura se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, medito por unos minutos que podía hacer con ella. No la obligaría a despertarse ya que, probablemente, cuando lo hiciera entraría en estado de pánico y comenzaría a gritar. La mejor opción entonces era cargarla, no sería difícil ya que ella era muy delgada y él se encontraba en una excelente condición física.

Tomó a la pelirrosa delicadamente situando una de sus manos en la espalda de ella y la otra por debajo de sus rodillas. Mientras la llevaba a paso lento y suave hacía su habitación, no pudo evitar sentir aquella agradable sensación que ya había experimentado la vez anterior cuando ella se encontraba agonizando en sus brazos. Aquella extraña pero gratificante calidez que irracionalmente lograba tranquilizarlo y envolverlo en un estado de absoluta paz.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, se dirigió a su cama y depositó suavemente a la durmiente jovencita. Hacía frío y ella aún se encontraba mojada debido a la exposición con la lluvia por lo que decidió secarla un poco y luego la cubrió con varias frazadas para evitar que se enfermase.

Una vez terminada su tarea se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó como ella dormía. Le parecía sumamente extraño que ella pudiera conciliar tan bien el sueño siendo que se encontraba "secuestrada". También sintió algo de envidia y es que, él nunca podría llegar a sentirse como ella se encontraba en aquel momento, libre de preocupaciones y en completa calma. Siempre viviría preocupado debido a los sin fin de problemas en los que estaba envuelto y en los que más adelante seguro se metería.

Un repentino estornudo sacó a Sasuke de sus cavilaciones y volvió a concentrar su atención en ella. Sus delicados rasgos delataban que no contaba con más de dieciséis años, un poco más joven que Amai…

Observó su largo cabello rosado que se encontraba húmedo y desparramado por toda la almohada, algunos mechones se encontraban pegados a su rostro provocando que, por mera inercia, él llevara una de sus manos hacia allí y los acomodara. Sintió de nuevo aquella adictiva calidez que tanto le agradaba, logrando que su mano no se apartara de allí y, por el contrario, comenzara a acariciar su rostro suavemente. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por su sonrosado pómulo y luego, lentamente, fue descendiendo hacia sus carnosos labios. Acarició con lentitud el labio inferior una y otra vez, ganándose un leve suspiro por parte de ella. Aquello fue suficiente para que el auto control de Sasuke se fuera por la borda y comenzara a descender su rostro despacio, encontrándose cada vez más cerca del de ella.

Presionó delicadamente sus labios fríos con los tibios de Sakura, percibiendo un extraño pero fascinante sabor dulce. De inmediato sintió como algo en su ser comenzaba a arder intensamente y, queriendo profundizar aquello, paseó su lengua por la boca de ella. Aquel dulzor que Sakura poseía era lo más exquisito que en su vida había degustado, ni siquiera los labios de Amai se le hacían tan apetecibles como los de ella. Amai… pensar en ella fue suficiente para que Sasuke se apartara de Sakura a la velocidad de un rayo, cayendo abruptamente en lo que había acabado de hacer. Se marchó apresurado de aquella habitación, necesitaba estar lejos de ella antes de cometer otra locura…

El estrepitoso resonar de la puerta despertó a Sakura de su profundo sueño. Parpadeó varias veces mientras que con una mano se sostuvo la adolorida cabeza. Un extraño hormigueo en sus, aun, húmedos labios hizo que una de sus manos se dirigiera allí para luego tantearlos con la yema de sus dedos… no había nada extraño en ellos sin embargo, aquel inexplicable y leve escozor seguía latente.

Intentando ignorar aquello, fijo su atención en la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era bastante amplia, de tonalidades grisáceas y oscuras, todo se encontraba prolijamente ordenado y aseado, muy diferente del cuarto de Naruto. Naruto… el gracioso y tierno muchacho debería de estar muy preocupado por ella. Si bien, en cierto modo, le convenía estar con Sasuke no podía permitirse abandonar a quien tanto había hecho por ella. Se escaparía y luego vería como ingeniárselas para volver e investigar a fondo a Sasuke.

Observó la única ventana que había allí, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña y, afortunadamente para ella, se encontraba sin enrejar. Estaba casi segura de que su pequeño cuerpo podría pasar a través de ella sin demasiado esfuerzo. Pero, tendría que procurar ser bastante cuidadosa o de otro modo Sasuke la atraparía y ya no habría escapatoria alguna.

A paso cauteloso fue dirigiéndose allí, mordiéndose el labio inferior con vigor debido a los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo. La ventana se encontraba bastante alto por lo que cogió una silla que estaba al lado de un escritorio y la acercó, pegando el respaldo de aquella contra la pared. Se subió lentamente, evitando que la madera del asiento crujiera bajo sus pies desnudos. Luego, arrimó un pie sobre el respaldo para poder estar más cerca de la dichosa ventana que se encontraba más lejos de lo que había pensado. Finalmente colocó el otro pie, quedando al alcance de su escapatoria. Un simple impulso bastaría para salir de aquella habitación y ya todo estaría resuelto.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas dio aquel saltito que la llevaría a su libertad pero… la fuerza usada había sido demasiada e, inevitablemente para la desafortunada muchachita, comenzó a caer de espaldas hacia el duro suelo de cerámica.

Cerró los ojos esperando el doloroso golpe pero, distinto fue lo que sintió. El impacto había sido sorpresivo pero no a causa del dolor específicamente. Abrió sus orbes verdes para encontrarse con los oscuros de él. La sostenía firmemente mientras la observaba furioso. _Ella iba a pagar caro por haber intentado aquella estúpida hazaña_…

* * *

><p>¡Holaaaaa! Como siempre, perdón por la demora XD Estuve preparándome para un examen y no le dediqué mucho tiempo a los fics :S Pero ahora he vuelto, FUCK YEAH! (?<p>

Bueno, este fic fue creado para una amiga con la que recientemente me peleé :S De todas formas lo seguiré porque no es justo que deje abandonada una historia por aquello u.u Además hay personas que se engancharon con la historia, tampoco sería justo para ellos :S

Cap dedicado a mi queridísima amiga Teme-chaaaaan (Luciana Flores) quien hoy cumple años :D Es, sin dudas, la persona que me alienta a seguir escribiendo y la responsable de que mi redacción poco a poco vaya mejorando =) Espero que la pases súper amiga, TKMMMM!

**Sean buenos y déjenle un review a esta escritora que recién empieza D: la van a poner muuuuy feliz n.n**

P.D: Nos leemos en "Elecciones" n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Cinco angustiosos días habían pasado desde que Sakura había desaparecido, cinco días en los que Naruto había removido cielo y tierra por intentar encontrarla pero, el resultado se reducía al completo fracaso.

Se auto reprochaba una y otra vez por haber actuado tan irresponsablemente, dejando a Sakura totalmente sola. Tal vez su inocencia había sido su peor enemiga y alguien la había capturado… _Imposible_, pensaba. No dejaría que su mente se llenara de pesimistas conjeturas. La encontraría así fuera lo último que hiciera. Jamás permitiría que ella terminara de la misma forma que Amai, a ella la rescataría, llegaría a tiempo… Simplemente, no volvería a fracasar.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas en su pequeño y desordenado departamento, pensando en que lugar se había olvidado de buscar, en que lugar hallaría a la extraviada jovencita que tanto le hacía recordar a su pequeña y querida hermana.

Fue entonces que algo pasó por su cansada mente, algo que podría darle alguna pista del paradero de Sakura… la carta que Amai le había dejado antes de morir. Tal vez sería ilógico pensar que con ello podría descubrir algo pero, no perdía nada.

Y es que, a pesar de que ambas jóvenes nunca se habían conocido, eran muy similares. Además, algo que escapaba de su raciocinio le indicaba que allí encontraría la clave del asunto.

Rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto y luego, a su escritorio. Rebuscó en los cajones con ímpetu, tirando a un costado una gran cantidad de papeles, hasta que finalmente luego de largos y angustiosos minutos la encontró.

Mientras observaba la manera en que su pequeña hermana había escrito su nombre en el dorso de aquella carta, acariciaba los bordes de la misma como si se tratara del objeto más valioso de la tierra, con sumo cuidado y dulzura. Sus fosas nasales aún captaban un débil aroma a rosas que el papel desprendía, el aroma de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa surgió de su triste rostro mientras recordaba la loca manía que su hermana poseía de perfumar las cosas. Pero de inmediato aquella pizca de felicidad se desvaneció, dando paso a una profunda tristeza que opacó los ojos azules del muchacho.

La perdida de su hermana era algo que aún no había superado por completo y estaba seguro de que jamás lo haría. Amai era la persona más importante para él, era su único lazo de sangre en aquella tierra y su tesoro más valioso. Sus padres habían fallecido dejándolos a ambos solos en una sociedad totalmente despiadada y egoísta. Pero él no podía bajar los brazos, tenía que salir adelante por él y por ella.

Las cosas habían salido bien, él pudo lograr terminar sus estudios y luego encontró su actual trabajo en el departamento de policías de la ciudad. Pero el destino volvía a actuar cruelmente y le terminaba de arrebatar lo que más amaba.

Sus cristalinos ojos cedieron y un río de lágrimas empapó su rostro ante los tristes recuerdos que volvían a surgir de su mente. Con las manos temblorosas comenzó a abrir la carta cuidadosamente, evitando que el llanto empapara aquel preciado papel.

Una vez que sacó la carta de aquel sobre blanco, observó con cariño la caligrafía de su querida hermana. Solía ser muy prolija, pero allí no lo demostraba. Cada letra se plasmaba con un trazo duro y rápido, claramente se podía comprobar que escribir aquello le había resultado sumamente doloroso.

Se restregó los ojos nublados por el llanto y finalmente, luego de lanzar un profundo suspiro, se dispuso a leer…

_Querido Naruto:_

_Esta es una manera muy cobarde de comunicarte algo que seguramente jamás me perdonaras pero, jamás he sido valiente. Veo a esta carta como la única forma de explicarte el por qué de lo que voy a cometer, el por qué de esta drástica decisión que he tomado._

_Empiezo por decirte que eres una persona muy importante para mí, mi único familiar y mi gran héroe. Siempre me has protegido de todos y todo, has luchado para sobrellevar nuestra pequeña familia de la manera más admirable, siempre con la cabeza en alto y sin rectificarte de tus decisiones. Es por eso que toda mi vida te he idolatrado, y hasta envidiado. Nunca has dejado que nadie te pisotee y has cargado con orgullo el apellido de nuestra familia._

_Desde pequeña he intentado alcanzarte, lograr estar a tu tan respetado nivel. Estudiaba sin cesar para obtener excelentes notas en la escuela, practicaba deportes al punto de ser considerada una gran atleta y tocaba instrumentos como el piano y la guitarra con notable destreza. Sin embargo, a medida que tú avanzabas yo me quedaba en el mismo lugar, observando tu espalda a una distancia que con el tiempo se iba incrementando considerablemente. Y es que, lo que tú posees no es algo que se pueda alcanzar de la manera que yo lo intentaba, intentando ser la mejor en todo. Tus dotes se basan en la increíble e inquebrantable voluntad que posees para realizar lo que te propones. Luchas contra viento y marea hasta obtener lo que deseas. Ni siquiera la muerte de nuestros padres logró que bajaras los brazos, por el contrario, tú te esforzaste aún más para que ambos viviéramos respetablemente._

_Lamentablemente, la muerte de papá y mamá produjo en mí una gran herida que jamás he podido sanar. Mi carácter retraído se intensificó y mi poca fuerza de voluntad se derrumbó íntegramente._

_Vivía deprimida, ocultándome de ti para evitar preocuparte. Salía a plazas, bares, cualquier lugar que estuviera alejado de casa. Afortunadamente creías mis excusas y, con plena confianza, aceptabas mis salidas. Fue en una de ellas que conocí a quien más tarde se grabaría por siempre en mi corazón y cambiaría completamente mi vida: Sasuke Uchiha._

_En un principio, a pesar de haber quedado completamente cautivada ante su increíble apariencia física, intenté alejarme de él. No lo conocía en lo absoluto pero algo me decía que no era un buen sujeto, que simplemente debía mantenerme lo más lejos de él posible._

_Pero, lo prohibido es tentador… Fui presa de sus encantos y luego de pocas semanas comenzamos a salir. Generalmente en las parejas en un principio todo es perfecto, pero en nuestra relación las cosas nunca fueron fáciles…_

_Mis sospechas hacia él terminaron por ser confirmadas, Sasuke es un auténtico delincuente. Trafica droga, roba y hasta mata cuando es necesario. Sin embargo, mi amor por él nunca se apagó, por el contrario y contra cualquier pronóstico, cada vez lo amaba más y más. Quería que él se convirtiera en un sujeto de bien, deseaba con toda mi alma que él cambiara y dejara atrás aquella vida de malos vicios._

_Intenté de mil modos convencerlo de que aquello no lo llevaría a nada, por el contrario solo terminaría perjudicándose cada vez más. Pero él jamás oyó mis súplicas ni advertencias. Seguía metido a fondo en todo aquello, envolviéndose en una enorme cantidad de serios problemas…_

_Él verlo así es algo que no tolero, mi alma se desgarra y mi corazón se paraliza. Es entonces que vuelvo a recordar que jamás podré ser como tú. Ante una situación así estoy segura de que tú no te darías por vencido, lograrías de una manera u otra cambiar a Sasuke. Pero yo soy débil, siempre lo he sido y para mi gran pesar nunca cambiaré._

_Mi voluntad se ha quebrantado en su totalidad y con ella mis ganas de vivir._

_No veo una razón por la que deba seguir viviendo, sino puedo ayudar a la persona que amo entonces para mi ya nada tiene sentido._

_Entiendo que seguramente no puedas comprender mi decisión pero por lo menos intenta aceptarla y, por favor, no culpes a Sasuke. Él no se merece cargar con más rencor, él necesita amor… amor que logré rescatarlo porque el mío, no ha sido suficiente._

_Sin más me despido de ti hermano. Lamento desde lo profundo de mí ser no poder parecerme aunque sea un poco a ti, porque si así fuera, estoy segura de que las cosas hubieran tomado un rumbo mejor y esperanzador._

_Te amo Naruto._

_Con amor, Amai._

Naruto quedó en transe unos minutos en cuanto terminó la lectura. Siempre que leía aquella carta le ocurría lo mismo, el corazón se le estrujaba con fuerza y su mente se nublaba. Necesitaba de un breve periodo de tiempo para poder reponerse y luego pensar con claridad.

En cuanto su estado se normalizó, un solo nombre atacó sus pensamientos… Sasuke Uchiha, aquel desgraciado que había llevado a su inocente hermana a cometer su suicidio. Si bien ella había aclarado en la carta que aquello había sido su decisión, él seguía pensando que el único culpable del asunto era pura y exclusivamente Sasuke.

Aquel maldito delincuente seguramente jamás se había preocupado por Amai. La habría utilizado como una mera herramienta, desechándola al momento de su inutilidad. Y Amai era tan inocente y frágil… que vio al suicidio como la mejor manera para acabar con su sufrimiento.

Desde que sus padres habían muerto, la muchacha había formado una especie de impenetrable burbuja a su alrededor. Ni siquiera su hermano podía ayudarla ya que la joven negaba su evidente malestar y salía todo el tiempo, logrando de esa forma evitar a Naruto.

Pero Naruto no era idiota y, decidido a volver a traer luz a la vida de su hermana, decidió seguirla en una de sus tantas salidas, quería saber que era lo que le ocurría de una buena vez por todas.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verla besarse con un muchacho, pero su asombro no se basaba en el hecho de que ella le hubiera ocultado algo como aquello, sino que el joven que la acompañaba era un muy reconocido delincuente, sumamente peligroso y altamente buscado por la policía. Palideció al instante, ¿ahora que haría?

Lo lógico y adecuado hubiese sido que arrestara al joven de inmediato pero, el ver la gran sonrisa desbordante de felicidad en el rostro de su hermana bastó para olvidarse de su deber y quedarse estático en su lugar, oculto de la pareja que ignoraba su presencia completamente.

Hacía mucho que no veía a su hermana así, tan llena de luz, tan hermosa. Sus ojos parecían destellar y, cualquier gesto por parte del muchacho, la hacía sonreír de sobremanera. No había punto de comparación ante la Amai que él veía día a día y esa Amai. Sin dudas, la felicidad de ella estaba al lado de aquel joven.

Se marchó cuidadosamente, tenía que pensar bien la decisión que tomaría. Aunque, prácticamente ya lo había decidido…

Las semanas que le siguieron a su inesperado descubrimiento, continuó con su tarea de "espía", siguiendo todos los pasos de su hermana menor.

A simple vista, ambos parecían una pareja de lo más corriente. Se tomaban de la mano, se abrazaban, se besaban… todo era perfectamente normal. Aquello bastó para que Naruto finalmente ordenara sus ideas y se decidiera de una vez por todas… no haría nada, dejaría que aquella relación que su hermana le ocultaba siguiera fluyendo como hasta en ese momento lo hacía. Se había encargado de averiguar a fondo a Sasuke y a pesar de su largo historial, Naruto estaba seguro que sus intenciones con ella eran buenas, que él sería el que lograra sacar a su hermana adelante de una forma u otra. Tendía que olvidarse de su deber y actuar indebidamente. Todo fuera por el bien de Amai…

En el presente, su arrepentimiento era infinito. Y es que, si hubiera tomado la decisión racional de arrestar al delincuente, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Sin embargo, el pasado es pasado y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo.

"Por el amor se comenten locuras" Totalmente cierto. Por su amor a Amai, Naruto había obrado de la peor forma y ahora pagaba sus consecuencias, siendo preso del dolor y rencor que con cada día que pasaba, se incrementaban aún más.

Metido en sus recuerdos, cuando pensó en aquello último, la imagen de Sakura volvió a su mente de inmediato.

_Por el amor se cometen locuras_…Jamás se había puesto a pensar en el pasado de la jovencita, él solo accedió a alojarla mientras ella volvía a recobrar su memoria. Pero el asunto era que aquel detalle que no había tenido en cuenta era de suma importancia, ¿Qué tal si los recuerdos la habían atormentado de repente y, completamente desesperada, había huido? ¿Sería que ella amaba a alguien y necesitaba encontrarlo _con urgencia_? Era una opción muy probable.

Entonces… ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir buscándola por todas partes? En definitiva, él no era nada de ella. Le había tomado un gran afecto pero tal vez Sakura no se sentía de la misma forma. Había cometido una completa locura huyendo de esa forma sin siquiera avisarle pero él no tenía derecho a reclamarle absolutamente nada.

Con la cabeza hecha un lío, se dirigió cansinamente al sofá y se masajeó el tabique con ímpetu. Finalmente, después de largos minutos, tomó su decisión… le daría tiempo. Si al cabo de tres días más ella no daba rastros de vida, se encargaría seriamente del asunto.

Esperaba que, esta vez, la decisión elegida fuera la correcta.

* * *

><p>El paraíso… hacía tanto que no estaba en aquel lugar que ya se había olvidado de cómo lucía y como se sentía el estar ahí, tan íntegramente distinto al mundo en donde los humanos habitaban.<p>

Localizó a su amado rey en su característico y lujoso trono. Sonreía amablemente como siempre y lo rodeaba aquella aura cálida y resplandeciente tan típica de él. Recordó que la de Naruto era bastante similar, pero al ser un humano y poseer sus defectos, el brillo y la magnitud de la misma no eran tan intensos como los de su señor.

Se acercó a él a paso calmo. Últimamente había vivido situaciones sumamente estresantes y desagradables, el estar ahí lograba que su cuerpo se relajara y su mente se despejara parcialmente, era una especie de recreo que sin dudas aprovecharía antes de volver a la cruda realidad.

- Mi querida hija, ¿cómo te esta yendo? – preguntó el con un tono de voz cálida y dulce

- Señor yo… estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo pero, siento que las cosas se me escapan de las manos. Pude dar con Sasuke nuevamente pero a su vez abandoné a Naruto y las cosas con Sasuke no avanzan… mi inutilidad cada vez se evidencia más – terminó la ex serafín agachando la cabeza, sus ojos ardían de sobremanera debido al llanto contenido

- Sakura, no quiero oírte hablar de esa manera. No me gusta que te menosprecies

- Es la pura verdad señor – respondió ella en la misma posición – Sasuke es una persona muy complicada. Y casi no he podido entablar una conversación digna con él – continuó Sakura recordando los últimos días que había vivido junto al joven.

Luego de su intento de escape, Sasuke se las había ingeniado para mantenerla presa en su habitación, quería que la joven confesara la verdad y creía que esa sería la mejor forma de presionarla. Sin embargo, Sakura en ningún momento dio el brazo a torcer y se negó completamente a responder los cuestionamientos del joven. La situación entre ambos se volvía más tensa a medida que los días transcurrían y Sakura estaba muy lejos de poder avanzar con su misión.

- Debo decirte que no estas dando lo mejor de ti hija mía. Tienes que confiar en Sasuke, demostrarle que estas dispuesta a sincerarte con él

- Pero… es muy difícil. Además, siempre esta metido en sus propios asuntos los cuales hacen que su mal humor empeore y me trate aún peor… ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

- Confianza, paciencia y, por sobre todas las cosas, _**amor**_. Ten eso presente

- ¿Pero c-cómo?

- Lo siento, pero hasta ahí mi ayuda. Tienes que encargarte de tu misión en su totalidad, descubriendo los métodos que puedes utilizar para poder ayudar a quien lo necesite e implementarlos de la forma adecuada. Se que es un gran desafío, pero confío en que serás capaz de lograrlo – terminó por decir su rey. Sakura se mantenía callada mientras intentaba procesar las palabras que se le habían dicho. ¿Realmente no se estaba esforzando? Al parecer y teniendo en cuenta el nulo progreso de las últimas semanas así había sido. Suspiró frustrada mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- De acuerdo – contestó con confianza volviéndolo a ver directo a los ojos – Esta vez no fallaré, es una promesa – continuó. Sus ojos verdes destellaban de determinación

- Perfecto – sonrió el rey supremo, ver ese estado anímico en su querida serafín lo alegraba en demasía – Y Sakura – agregó el rey cuando vio que la misma hacía amago de irse

- ¿Si? – preguntó curiosa

**- Amor**, recuérdalo

- Lo haré – contestó ella algo confundida, se preguntó mentalmente como sería capaz de implementar aquel fuerte sentimiento con Sasuke, una persona fría y malhumorada. Tendría que averiguarlo si quería cumplir su reciente promesa.

Los rayos de sol dieron de lleno con su rostro logrando que sus ojos pestañearan una y otra vez sorprendidos ante su reciente intrusión.

Observó a su alrededor mientras se desperezaba lentamente. Sasuke no estaba. Generalmente siempre que despertaba lo encontraba dormitando sobre su amplio sofá de cuero negro. Pero al parecer, sus negociosos esta vez lo obligaron a despertarse más temprano de lo habitual y partir, dejándola a ella completamente sola en la amplia habitación.

Cuidadosamente, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta esperando que la misma estuviera sin cerradura. Pero no fue tan afortunada, Sasuke siempre era sumamente cuidadoso y con Sakura tendía a serlo aún más por lo que encontró la puerta firmemente cerrada.

Frustrada se dejó caer en la cama cansinamente. ¿Acaso las cosas siempre serían igual? Temía pasar mucho tiempo más encerrada en aquella habitación sin que las cosas progresaran.

De repente, recordó las palabras que Dios le había dicho en su extraño sueño "Confianza, paciencia y, por sobre todas las cosas, _**amor" **_la clave para el éxito de su misión. Pero se preguntaba cómo lograría eso con el pelinegro, realmente no sería nada fácil.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante varios minutos, pensando el la mejor estrategia de acercarse al muchacho. Llegó a la conclusión de que si quería que las cosas fueran distintas tendría que confiar de una vez por todas en él y decirle su nombre. Anteriormente no lo había hecho porque no se sentía suficientemente cómoda pero si seguía de esa manera dudaba enormemente que las cosas tomaran un buen rumbo. "Cuando llegue se lo diré" pensó decidida, no quería que hubiera secretos entre ambos y ese sería el primer paso para ganarse la confianza del Uchiha.

Pasaron un par de horas más las cuales ella aprovechó para asear la habitación. La verdad era que todo estaba acomodado y limpio pero decidió limpiar de todas formas para mantenerse ocupada, odiaba ensimismarse porque siempre sacaba conclusiones pesimistas.

Cuando finalmente terminó, notó que había sudado bastante por lo que decidió darse una rápida ducha en el baño contiguo. Seguramente Sasuke tardaría mucho más por lo que no se preocupó por ese asunto y se encaminó sin miramientos a darse su merecida ducha.

Las tibias gotas de agua rodando sobre su espalda lograron relajarla, amaba el agua debido al efecto que esta producía en ella. Una vez terminado su baño envolvió una toalla a su delgada figura y, dándose cuenta de que había olvidado traer prendas limpias con ella, salió de esa manera a la habitación.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se dirigía bastante estresado a su departamento luego del día ajetreado que había tenido. Y es que, se suponía que esa mañana venderían una gran carga de cocaína a un respetable grupo de mafiosos en las afueras de la ciudad pero, todo se anuló debido a un inesperado imprevisto relacionado con la policía y el camión con la carga se desvió hacia una ruta más segura para evitar inconvenientes. Lo más probable era que al día siguiente las cosas se normalizaran pero aún así el estrés lo estaba consumiendo. Lo único que quería era llegar, bañarse y dormir.

Con ese pensamiento, una vez en el apartamento, se dirigió a su habitación. Su cabeza le dolía de sobremanera por lo que necesitaba una ducha con urgencia para poder despejarse.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y finalmente entró a su alcoba. Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento por varios segundos.

Allí, parada inocentemente frente a él, estaba Sakura con solo una toalla. No se había percatado de su presencia ya se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras revolvía en un cajón buscando alguna prenda que pudiera utilizar.

Esa chiquilla estaba ocasionando un terrible revuelo en la vida de Sasuke sin siquiera percatarse. El joven había tenido que hacer uso de todo su auto control a lo largo de esos cinco días que ella llevaba con él para mantenerse a raya y no cometer una locura de la que más tarde se arrepentiría.

Ella le resultaba de lo más tentador, esa inocencia que poseía junto a su total ingenuidad provocaban que el deseo en él cada vez fuera mayor. Desde que había probado sus dulces labios lo único que pasaba por su mente era repetir esa acción, ese era el principal motivo por el cual se había mostrado tan distraído en su trabajo y los negocios no salieran de la mejor manera.

Con notable esfuerzo salió de su transe y se dispuso a hablar.

- ¿Qué haces desnuda en la habitación? – preguntó notablemente irritado logrando que Sakura pegara un pequeño brinco en su lugar y se volteara a enfrentarlo temerosa

- B-Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun – saludó ella con las mejillas rojas – Lo siento, me había olvidado de llevarme ropa al baño – continuó apenada. Sin embargo no era su actual estado lo que la avergonzaba, ella desconocía totalmente las sensaciones que provocaba en el pelinegro. Lo que lamentaba, por el contrario, era haber enfurecido nuevamente a Sasuke

- Hmp, ve a cambiarte de inmediato – ordenó Sasuke mientras se masajeaba el tabique. El dolor en su cabeza cada vez se intensificaba más. Sakura notó esto y, ignorando la orden que le había encomendado, se dirigió preocupada a su lado.

- ¿Sasuke-kun te encuentras bien?

- C-claro que si, ahora vete – pronunció el joven pero, de inmediato, sus sentidos le fallaron y calló arrodillado al suelo siendo preso de un punzante y agudo dolor en su cabeza

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – grito alterada la ex serafín mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su lado

- E-estoy bien, es solo un dolor pasajero – aseguró Sasuke

- Ven, te ayudaré a recostarte – contestó ella firmemente

Algo atontado Sasuke aceptó su ayuda y se dejó guiar hacia su amplia cama. Sakura de inmediato se dirigió al baño y humedeció un trapo para luego correr de nuevo a la habitación y colocárselo en la frente a Sasuke.

- C-creo que esto ayudará – sentenció la joven

- Supongo – susurró el mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba tranquilizarse

- Sasuke-kun, tal vez no sea el momento pero… quiero decirte algo importante – dijo ella luego de unos minutos. Sasuke volvió a abrir los ojos fijando su penetrante mirada en la de ella, notó que se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia y jugueteaba con sus dedos índices nerviosamente

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin rodeos

- Quiero…Quiero decirte – comenzó a decir con notable esfuerzo

- ¿Decirme qué? – la interrumpió él impaciente

- Sakura – soltó ella sin preámbulos

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él notablemente confundido

- ¿Tú querías saber mi nombre verdad? Bueno, lo acabas de escuchar… es Sakura

- Sakura – pronunció el lentamente, al fin sabía el dichoso nombre de la misteriosa joven – Y dime Sakura… ¿qué tienes tu que ver con Amai? – soltó, necesitaba saberlo _cuanto antes_

- ¿Amai? – pronunció ella, jamás había oído ese nombre

- No te hagas la desentendida. Se muy bien que me estas ocultando algo y presiento que ese algo esta relacionado a ella

- Yo no se de que hablas – contestó la joven con sinceridad. Sin embargo, algo en su pecho se estrujó. Presentía que aquel nombre era el principal motivo por el que Sasuke se había sumido en tan aberrante oscuridad

Sasuke furioso ante la negativa de la ex serafín se levantó y, en un rápido movimiento, se las ingenió para tener a la joven acorralada bajo él, le sostenía las muñecas fijamente para evitar que escapara.

- Dímelo – espetó él duramente

- Yo de verdad no lo se – dijo la joven con la voz quebrada, en cualquier momento el llanto haría acto de presencia

Sasuke acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella observándola fijamente, intentando inútilmente indagar en la mente de ella. De una manera irracional, sabía que ella tenía mucho que ver con Amai.

Aquello bastó para que los sentidos de Sakura se desestabilizaran por completo y algo desconocido comenzara a arder intensamente en su ser. ¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación? Se pregunto confundida.

De repente y sin previo aviso, sitió el fuerte colisionar de los labios de él sobre los de ella. Sasuke finalmente había perdido su auto control. La necesidad de hacerla suya lo había consumido en su totalidad y ahora solo deseaba cumplir su deseo.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo que tomo completamente desprevenido al pelinegro… Sakura comenzó a corresponder el exigente beso.

"Por sobre todas las cosas, _**amor" **_Amor… ¿Acaso _eso_ sería amor? Se preguntó ella. Tal vez si, tal vez no… ahora solo era capaz de degustar los labios de él y sumergirse en aquella placentera y totalmente nueva sensación.

* * *

><p>Holaaa queridos lectores! Tercer capítulo de "Ángel Caído" al fin XD ¿Qué puedo decir? Me costó bastante escribirlo, esto del misterio es algo complicado de sobrellevar (por lo menos para mí) así que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo =P Como ven, ya se reveló la manera en que Amai murió u_u y el por qué de la furia de Naruto hacia Sasuke = Muy trágico D: jajaja Recuerden que el fic no va a tener más de 10 caps por lo que las cosas se van a ir revelando medianamente rápido

Bueno, como algunas sabrán participé en un concurso de OS con el fic "Bendición" ¿y saben cómo me fue? …¡Muy mal! JAJAJA Las críticas fueron muy muy duras pero bueno, al principio me deprimí un poquito pero después me dije ¡vamos Melisa! ¡No vale la pena! XD Por el contrario me tiene que ayudar a crecer como intento de escritora frustrada que soy XDDD Así que bueno, ¡a seguir adelante!

En fin, nos leemos en "Elecciones" o un OS que planeo hacer que no tiene nada que ver con el fandom =P Ya veremos e_e

**Gracias a todos los que leen y por sobre todo a los que comentan =D **

**¡Saludos!**

**¿Me dejarían un review? =D**

P.D: Teme you rock! (? Arigatouuuuu my dear friend! =D


End file.
